The Nerd and the Jock
by gigiluigi814
Summary: Annabeth Chase was the popular geek of Goode High. She had beauty AND brains. And she was Percy Jackson's biggest rival. Percy Jackson was the popular hot boy with that lopsided smile and amazing eyes. He was Annabeth Chase's biggest rival. They hated each other. Or did they?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with a new story... I've kinda lost an idea for 'its GOODE to see you' so pm me if u have an idea... Oh and in this story, there are no gods or demigods

Disclaimer: Of course, I'm Rick Riordan, whose pen name is Gigiluigi and writes fanfiction. Not.

THE NERD AND THE JOCK

Annabeth hated him. With passion...Or did she?

Percy hated her. With passion...Or did he?

One was a nerd, one was a jock.

They were both popular. Very popular rivals...

Or were they?

PROLOGUE-Percy's POV

"IM SEXY AND I-OWWW!" My hand reached up out of the covers to smack my annoying cousin's face.

"What was that for bro?!" Nico whined, clutching his bright red cheek, as opposed to his other pale white one. Jason stood, well now he was on the floor, rolling in laughter. "For waking me up..." I mumbled groggily. Then, Nico's face brightened..."AUNT SALLY'S MAKING BLUE WAFFLES!" I shot up immediately, ran into the bathroom, and came out two minutes later, wearing a navy blue muscle v-neck, a black leather jacket, and straight black jeans.

"Where!" I yelled, looking around wildly. Nico and Jason collapsed into another fit of laughter. Oh they're gonna get it... anyways, we three, known as the Big Three's kids, were the hot kids of school. Jason's dad is Chris "Zeus" Olympia, My dad is Cole "Poseidon" Olympia, and Nicky's dad is Zack "Hades" Olympia. Zeus controlled air travel and shipping, Poseidon- overseas travel, trade, and fishing, and Hades- underground travel, banks, and I'm officially related to these weirdos... Oh gods...

And then there was Annabeth. That blonde haired beauty. She had curly golden locks, a tall, tan and lean figure and instead of the stereotypical blue eyes, hers were a stormy grey. Yeah she was beautiful, and my biggest rival. I was popular, and she was a gorgeous geek. And I constantly bullied her, along with my other popular friends. Why? 1. Our parents were huge enemies. And 2? I liked her. A lot. And rivals aren't supposed to like each other. Especially not when they're secret best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello peeps... I'm back with the first chapter! R&R pleez!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! (Sob,sob)

Annabeth's POV

They were cornering me now, taunting and teasing. Percy stood in the center, laughing and crossing his arms. But his eyes held something else... Sadness.

He was being forced to do this, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. But why? Why couldn't he just stand up to his dad? Why was I the victim caught in the middle? And on top of everything else, why did he have to insult me, both physically and mentally, that much?

Constantly calling me fat and ugly, and now, I don't even know what to think of myself anymore. Tears fell down my check as Matt, one of his groupies, grabbed my hair. "Please! No!" I croaked out as he forced his mouth on mine. Percy's face was red with anger as he glanced at my wet face.

Kissing Matt was one of the most disgusting things I've ever experienced in my life. I struggled and kicked but the other boy's hands were placed firmly on my legs. He pulled back and smiled menacingly. "Kiss me back bitch" he growled. "Or else.." He said, his hand snaking up my thigh. Tears streamed down my face and I yelled "Help!" before Matt's hand came in contact with my face.

All I remember before fainting was clutching my broken jaw, and seeing a dark-haired, pale skinned boy come to my rescue.

Percy's POV

Annabeth crumpled to the floor, clutching a dark purple bruise on her cheek before going unconscious.

I felt horrible. I was standing here, watching as my best friend was beaten up by some guy. I leaned over, about to help her, when someone yelled, "ANNABETH!"

I turned as Nico sped over. He glared at me icily and fumed silently. "What. Did. You. Do?" He hissed, his dark eyes filled with one clear emotion: HATE.

"I... I didn't..."

"Save it." He leaned over and picked up Annabeth, turning and starting to walk down the hall.

"Where do you think you're going with that bitch emo boy?" Paul sneered from behind me. "We weren't done with her yet!" Nathan agreed, smiling nastily. I tensed... They were so gonna get it.

"What did you call her?" He glared, turning around. This is what I didn't get. Before, he would join us in bullying Annabeth, but awhile ago, he stopped. What was going on with him?

He placed Annabeth down gently, cracked his knuckles, and was about to strike when he heard a soft voice whisper, "don't. They're not worth it. Especially not him." Nico turned around and Annabeth was sitting up, pointing at me. "Ok" he said softly, his face turning soft. Seriously, what was going on between them?

He picked her up, bridal style, and walked down the hall to the nurses office, leaving us to stare at him in awe.

What happened to Nico DiAngelo?

Hope u guys liked it! I'll be updating very soon, so don't worry.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! For those of you who love this story and have reviewed it, HIGH FIVES! And for those of you who haven't, I'll high five you too! Just IN THE FACE!  
Jk... But review people! If u like this story, r&r.  
Btw, percabeth fans will hate this chapter, but DONT WORRY. Percabeth will PREVAIL!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Rick denied me his rights to these characters last Christmas.

Nico's POV

I scooped Annabeth back up and she fainted again, unconscious. Even though I might've acted like I hated her, she was really beautiful.

I stared at her face and was angered when I saw the huge purple bruise right above her head. But why? I don't like her like that, or do I? Whatever... Chicks are confusing.

I made my way to the nurses office, carrying Annabeth in, bridal style. She was surprisingly light for her height. Beautiful too... Wait, WHAT? I am so confused right now...

Anyways, I told the nurse what happened and she gave me a "leave of absence" note thingy that said I could skip the rest of school. I sat by Annabeth's bed as she lay there, and the nurse left to deal with other patients. I watched as she slowly came back to consciousness.

Annabeth's POV

I stirred awake, my head hurting like crazy. I say a raven haired boy sitting in front of me and almost pushed him away thinking it was Percy. But to my surprise, it was Nico. "Nico, what are you doing here?" I croaked out. "I rescued you, remember?" He replied smirking. Wait a sec...Oh, now I remember. My stomach fluttered. What was happening to me?

We continued to talk, and I realized, Nico and I have similar interests! He and I both LOVE Ancient Greek myths, we can speak fluent Greek, we like reading history, we find underground travel fascinating, and even more.

We were laughing about a joke he told when his face became serious. "If I were to something that might make you hate me in the end, would you let me do it?"he asked me, deadly calm. "Do what?" I asked, my face twisted into confusion. "This."

Nico leaned over and smashed his lips on mine. They were smooth and soft, yet at the same time, deliciously cold. Electricity zapped in my stomach and before I could kiss back, he pulled away, slightly dazed. "Woah" he mumbled.

Nico's POV

I smashed my lips on hers and saw her face go from confused to surprised.

Then I felt it. Those white hot belts of electricity zapping my stomach. Annabeth's lips were plush and warmed me to the tips of my toes.

I pulled back before I could get too involved and mumbled "woah".

Then, Annabeth's face contorted in anger. I anticipated the slap. 3-2-1- OW!

Man, that girl was strong.

"That was for kissing me without my permission," she hissed, her face red. But what she did next took me even more by surprise. She pulled me in for the softest, sweetest kiss in the world.

"And that was for rescuing me." She said, pulling back.

Annabeth hopped off the bed and walked out the door, leaving me dazed and VERY confused.

LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB R

Percy's POV

I walked into the cafeteria, everyone's eyes on me. Everyone had a different expression on their face. Most of them were proud, but some of their faces were twisted in disgust.

And those "some" included Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover, Beckendorf, Luke, Silena, Chris, Clarisse, Drew, Juniper, the Stolls, Reyna, Hazel, Will, Nyssa, Rachel, and Bianca. I walked upto the table, about to explain everything, when Drew came up and slapped me in the face.

A) It really surprised me

And B) It stung. A LOT.

"Shame on you. How could you do that to her, you sick PIG?!Wow, how does she put up with an asshole like you?!The ALMIGHTY PERCY JACKSON!" Drew hissed. I hung my head in shame. "Look guys, I didn't..." "Didn't do what? You're right, you didn't do anything, that I know for sure. You just watched your best friend since kindergarten get beaten up. Now all because of you, she's just lying somewhere, unconscious. We thought you were better than that Percy. But I guess we were wrong." He said, his face contorted in anger, but most of all, dissapointment. They were all dissapointed in me.

Suddenly, Nico came in, his eyes narrowed in anger. He turned away from me and asked the group, "Where's Annabeth?"

Nico's POV

They glared at me, until Clarisse spoke up.

"Why do you want to know, so you can beat her up too?" She hissed menacingly.

I shook my head, keeping a calm facade. "No, I was actually the one who saved her. She kinda hopped off the bed so I'm trying to make sure she gets rest... She did just suffer from a concussion."

Percy looked super grateful, like something big was lifted off his shoulders. Yeah, I was pissed with him, but I had to forgive him at one point. Its not like he actually saw it coming. Plus, he's going to be pissed at me as soon as he finds out that I just made out with the girl he's loved his ENTIRE LIFE. So, I'm in deep shit.

Everyone else looked at me in surprise. "What?" Jason whispered, confused. Then a look of understanding crossed his face and it slowly started to turn into a smirk. What?

"Well, let's go look for her then," Hazel said, getting up out of her seat. "We can't just sit here forever, yelling at him" she pointed to Percy. I smiled proudly at my half sister. Yep... Almost all of us were related in weird ways. "Alright... Let's go."

LINEBREAKAWESOMENESSLINEBREAKAWESOMENESSLINEBREAK

We were outside now, and it was pouring cats and dogs.

"ANNABETH!" I yelled, all alone in the cold rain. Yep. I had the amazing idea of letting the group split up to look for her.

I walked through the harsh thunderstorm, my worn and treasured leather jacket wrapped tightly around my freezing body. Suddenly, a blonde blur was visible in the distance.

"Annabeth!" I started running towards her. She was huddled against a tree and tears streamed down her face. I leaned over and wiped them off with my thumb, cradling her face with my hands. We sat in a comfortable silence. "Do you think I'm ugly, Nico? Or fat? Cuz I really don't know what to think of myself anymore. Percy's changed. He's not the same lovable kid I fell in love with." She croaked, her head now in her hands. I was shocked. She loved Percy? Wow... My cousin really screws things up.

"That's a lie, Annabeth. You're absolutely gorgeous, funny, and incredibly smart. I've only really known you for a day, and I'm already falling in love with you." Where the hell did that come from? I'm not a sappy person... Eww...

She smiled at me, a beautiful generous smile. Then her eyes glinted and she pulled me to her, in a kiss filled with passion. This was- hands down- the best experience EVER.

Her lips were sweet, like a lemony strawberry, and were demanding. I parted my lips a bit and she... HOLY SHIT. She licked and nibbled on my bottom lip as I pushed her against the tree and slid my tongue in her mouth, tasting and taking as my hands snaked under her shirt onto her belly. I was in pure ecstasy.

Jason's POV (Suprise!)

I held the hood of my raincoat over my head as I searched for Annabeth in the courtyard. My eyes scanned the grounds and I was about to turn back when I saw blonde and black hair.

I creeped closer and almost yelped out loud when I saw Annabeth and Nico making out against a tree. Passionately. Oh gods... Percy is soo gonna kill Nico.

Annabeth's hands were in his hair, and Nico's hands started slipping under her shirt. It was getting heated. VERY heated. I slipped back into the cafeteria, utterly disgusted. "Did you find her?" Grover asked, worried. "Yep. I found 'em, alright." I said slyly, watching their confused faces in amusement.

Annabeth's POV

Our tongues fought for dominance as my hands trailed down Nico's neck to his stomach. He shivered and pulled back, his eyes dark with lust. He growled, making a guttural noise in his throat and smashed his lips on mine, even more forceful than before. My cold hands slid under his shirt and traced his rock hard abs as he shivered again. We slowly pulled back.

"That was amazing." He said his hands caressing my face. "I know..." I mumbled, shocked. "Soo, Miss Chase, would you do the honor of being my girlfriend?" He asked, nervous. He looked soo cute right now... "Of course!" I snapped out of my daze. "We should get back before people start worrying, Boyfriend." "Anything for you Girlfriend" he leaned down and pecked me on the lips. Hmmm... I could get used to this... He wrapped his jacket around my shoulders and we walked back, hand in hand. When we reached the Cafeteria, we let go, thinking that It would be best we told them tomorrow.

Hazels POV

They both walked in, dripping wet. Nico's jacket was wrapped around Annabeth's shoulders, and they shivered from the cold.

Hold up! Nico's jacket is WRAPPED AROUND HER SHOULDERS?! He has never let anyone touch his jacket! Not even me!

Everyone seemed to gawk at this change, while Jason just smirked.

What was happening?


End file.
